dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shocking Battle (Part 1)
Rapper's most toughest battle is about to come on this day. The Shock has come. Characters *Rapper *Shock (antagonist) *Red *Blue *Bruce (semi-antagonist) *Broseph (cameo) *Wolf (mentioned) Transcript '-Pending' (The episode begins in the park, nice music is playing and birds are heard when suddenly an explosion is heard turning the music into fighting music. The scene cuts to Rapper sword fighting Bruce) Rapper: (slashes sword) Give up Bruce! Your fucked in sword fighting! Bruce: Don't tempt me, Rapper! (slashes back) (cuts to Red & Blue sitting on a bench while watching the fight. Red eats popcorn) Red: Whoo! Fight to the death! Blue: Come on Rapper! Don't stop! (Rapper stabs Bruce's arm) Bruce: (falls in pain) Fucker! Rapper: (points sword at Bruce) Wanna fuck with me now bitch? Bruce: (suddenly jumps up and knocks Rapper's sword and Bruce grabs it) Think again crapper! (suddenly the sky turns dark and thunder is heard) Rapper: What...the...fuck? Bruce: Must be raining early today. Rapper: (punches Bruce) Shut up! (suddenly strong lightning zaps Blue) Red: Sick! Blue: (screams in pain) It burns! (several lightning bolts attack Rapper but he jumps and dodges all of them) Rapper: What in the balls? Strange Voice: Leave while you can. Rapper: (raises arms in defense) Alright who's there!? Strange Voice: (shocks Rapper who dodges) You dare interfere with me!? Rapper: YOU did it first asshole! Show yourself! (a light blue figure flies out from the clouds) Bruce: You think you can just come in here and stop our fight!? Light Blue: (shocks Bruce) You question me!? Rapper: Listen buddy you better back off if you know what's good for you! Light Blue: And why should I listen to you? Rapper: (pulls out sword) Because I SAID SO! (runs up to light blue but gets blasted back by lightning) SHIT! Shock: Never mess with the Shock. Rapper: Is that your name? Shock? Shock: Why do you think I can control thunder and lightning? Rapper: I had no fucking reason! Shock: (glares) If you simply want me to leave you have to defeat me! Bruce: That's it? Classic. Rapper: (punches Bruce) Will you ever shut up!? Red: (looks around) Well I'm off! Got some ladies to fuck. Rapper: Oh no your not! You two are going to help me! Blue: (thinks) I'm not sure Rapper. He seems very strong. Rapper: Alright then, I guess you don't want me to tell Pink how brave you were. Blue: (sighs) Alright fine. Bruce: And what about me? Rapper: (punches Bruce) YOU can leave. Your in my face so leave. Bruce: (scoffs) Yeah right! Shock: (blasts Bruce) Too weak. Bruce: Yeaaah I'll leave. (runs off) Rapper: About time he left. (turns to Shock) Alright buddy, (glares) let's end this! (Rapper jumps on trees to gain more height and he jumps at Shock but Shock easily blocks his sword. Rapper then pulls out two shotguns and fires them at Shock and he blasts them back at Rapper. Shock suddenly fires 6 lightning bolts at Rapper and he easily dodges them all and finally manages to hit Shock down to the ground) Rapper: That all you got? Shock: (gets up angrily) Alright I went easy on you. (glares) But not for long. (Shock flies up and massive tornado storms appear behind Shock) Rapper: HOLY SHIT!!! (Rapper is swirled around by the tornado storms and he gets thrown up to Shock and he uses thunder to knock Rapper down and even causing Rapper to break a bench. Suddenly Red surprisingly punches Shock from behind and Blue also jumps up and keeps kicking Shock back to Red. Shock lets out a power blast blowing both Red & Blue down to the ground) Shock: (pissed) BEHOLD MY TRUE POWER!!! Red: We're fucked. Blue: (stares at Shock) Totally. (Shock lets out a powerful lightning blast and hits Broseph who randomley appears and the blast kills Broseph) Rapper: (shocked) Shit. Shock: YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME NOW!?! Rapper: Boy someone's cranky. Shock: (his lightning hair turns yellow) DIE!!! Rapper: (shocked) Ohh Shit. (Rapper repeatedly dodges Shock's all new powerful blasts but suddenly two get blasted and Rapper gets hit and falls back injured) Rapper: (pain) ARGH!!! TOO MUCH POWER!! Shock: (laughs) That's why you should never mess with the Shock. Blue: (aids Rapper) Dude! Are you alright? Red: (to Shock) Wanna fuck with me now bitch!? Shock: (angry) WHAT!!? (Red's pupils suddenly grow and turn aqua as Red charges up an energy blast charging at Shock and Shock falls back) Blue: We gotta run NOW! (the three run off and when Shock gets up the three are already gone) Shock: This isn't over! (scene cut to Red & Blue's apartment) Rapper: He's tougher than I thought. Blue: Guess you couldn't have messed with him. Rapper: Where's Wolf's Primal Rage Mode when you need it? Red: Just how are we gonna kill that bastard? Blue: Does he have a weakness? Rapper: (thinks) Maybe if we burn with fire. Blue: How is that going to work? Rapper: Thunder and Lightning is kinda like water right? Well fire gets rid of that junk. So if we try it on Shock it COULD work. Blue: And if it DOESN'T? Rapper: (pulls out swords) We knock the shit out of him! Red: But his attacks were like so powerful they fucked you good! Rapper: (glares at Red) Maybe we should just be more careful next time! Red: (scoffs) Yeah right! Blue: He IS pretty strong. Rapper: What'd I just say before? Blue: Well we could try. (suddenly the ceiling is blasted off by Shock) Shock: (laughs) Found you! All (except Shock): SHIT!!! To Be Continued... What do you think about the first part of this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:July Releases